


Don't Open That Door

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends influenced, Klaroween Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline has a closet that she doesn't let anyone see inside. Klaus decides to find out what his girlfriend is hiding.





	Don't Open That Door

“STOP!” Caroline screamed, as she walked into her apartment just in time to see her boyfriend of two years heading towards her locked closet with the key. Which she knew she hadn’t given him.

“Luv, you’re being ridiculous, I’m not going to think less of you for knowing what you’re squandering a perfectly good closet away from use.” Klaus’ eyes glittered as he took in the frantic look in his girlfriend’s eyes. That being said he did stop in front of the door crossing his arms as he looked at her.

They’d been dating for two years and not once had she ever opened the closet in his memory. In fact the few times he’d brought it up, she’d brushed it off as a simple cleaning closet. Except all of her cleaning supplies were kept under the sink and in the pantry closet. So what was his fastidious girlfriend hiding. 

Caroline placed her bags on the kitchen island and walked up to stand chest to chest with him hands on her hips. “How did you get a key?”

“Oh this, I just told your building super that you had lost it,” he said, smirking his chest bowing out in satisfaction. 

“You can’t just lie to my building super, you don’t live here!” Caroline shouted, mouth agape and she glared up at him. 

“Well he seemed more than amicable to it.” Klaus’ eyes glowed with smug superiority.   
“Right but we don’t live together and I am not sure I want to live with you if you can’t respect my privacy,” Caroline huffed, walking over and jabbing her finger into his chest. 

“You need to leave Nik,” She said, she was tired and honestly if he couldn’t respect her privacy then she really just wanted him gone. 

“Come now love you’re being ridiculous, it’s just a closet,” he was growing perplexed.

“You want to know what’s in the closet so bad?!” she cried, taking the key and stalking over to the door tears filling her eyes with each step.  

“Easy luv, I didn’t think it would upset you so much,” Klaus said, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. 

“You fucker let me go, I’m going to show you what’s in that closet!” Caroline squirmed out of his hold and unlocked the door breathing hard and tears pouring down her face. 

Klaus watched biting his lip as she threw the door open. Inside were boxes and boxes, he had no idea what was in them but they all had one word in common, home. Suddenly things started to click together. Caroline’s mother had passed two years before they’d met, and when ever he asked about what she’d done with her mother’s things. She would dodge the question. 

“You brought all of her stuff to New York City with you?” Klaus asked walking over to hold his beautiful loving angel of a girlfriend. 

“I had to sell the house to pay for her funeral costs, because the new mayor decided that after being sheriff for 15 years wasn’t worth a funeral with a salute from the department. So I covered everything, it was the worst event I’ve ever covered, and I just, I couldn’t handle going through her things alone,” Caroline sobbed, crumpling into his arms and crying. 

“I am sorry that I pushed you to feel like you had to share the closet with me, I thought I’d sneak a peek, sate my curiosity that it wasn’t a Mrs. Captain Bluebeards or something, and forget about it,” Klaus said, trying to elicit a laugh from his crying girlfriend. 

“You thought I was storing dead bodies of ex-lovers in the closet,” Caroline hiccuped, looking up at him trying not to giggle. Wiping at her eyes she pulled away. Klaus looked down and locked his arms so she could hide. Leaning down he kissed her gently and rubbed her back. 

“I think luv, that if you put your mind to it, you’d make an excellent black widow,” Klaus teased, kissing her nose and wiping away any stray tears. “I am sorry that I forced the issue luv, but I hope that you’ll realize I’m in this for the long haul. Only you pulling a runner will cause this to end.”


End file.
